


Come Undone

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Anal Fingering, Angels, Choking, Cock Cages, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Sam, Omega Sam Winchester, Sexual Choking, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: When Sam and Dean are transported into the near-distant future and are sold to none other than Castiel, they find themselves questioning who they are, what their limits are and, more importantly, their relationship.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really, really excited about this! I had originally started this during the Wincest Reverse Bang, but due to my getting a job, I didn't have time to actually complete it. Soon I'll be going back to work, so I won't be able to write/update this as much as I want BUT there will definitely be updates.
> 
> The summary is definitely subject to change because that's all I could come up with. With all that being said, please enjoy this!

“I just think we have bigger things we need to be worrying about, Dean,” Sam muttered as he packed his bag.  They had just arrived back at the motel after a long, exhausting hunt. Sam knew they needed to figure out how to get the Mark of Cain off Dean, but he didn’t seem to be worried about it in the slightest, which worried his younger brother more than words could say.  However, he knew there was no talking Dean out of his decision. They would keep hunting and Dean would keep slipping further and further into the Mark.

 

Dean stayed quiet, staring down into his bag.  Sam already knew what he was looking at. The blade.  It had quickly become his newest obsession and there was nothing he could do about it.  He’d thought about hiding it, but wasn’t sure what the consequences would be if he tried to do so- they wouldn’t be good, though, he was sure of that.

 

Sam swung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed the keys to Baby off the table next to the dingy motel door.  “I’m putting my bag in the car. Take your time. I’ll be waiting.” With that, he left the room, shutting the door tightly behind him and doing as he said he would, throwing his bag in the trunk and placing his laptop and notes on their next hunt in the passenger seat.  Afterward, he looked around, making sure Dean wasn’t around before stepping away and taking a deep breath, closing his eyes.

 

“Castiel, look, it’s been a long time since we’ve heard from you.  We’re worried, man.” He paused, running a hand through his long, brown hair before continuing.  “But, honestly, I’m more worried about Dean, Cas. It’s like he’s going through a drug trip with this Mark of Cain thing.  Something big is coming and I’m thinking you won’t be here to help. So, please, just show yourself.”

 

He opened his eyes, looking around and sighing.  Still no sign of him. He had a feeling something had happened between he and Dean, but wasn’t about to ask.  His brother was touchy nowadays and Sam didn’t feel like testing him.

 

Shaking his head, he went back to the car, climbing into the passenger seat just as Dean exited the motel room, slamming the door behind him and walking up to the car, doing the same routine as Sam before getting into the driver’s side and starting the car without a word.

 

They pulled out of the parking lot and sped off into the distance.  Dean turned on the radio, blaring classic rock and giving Sam a pretty good indication that he didn’t want to talk about anything- case or otherwise.  It was no secret that most of their talks occurred in the car before or after a hunt and it was clear Dean was sick of it. Sam desperately wished he could say he was done trying to talk to him, but it would’ve been a lie.  He wanted to reach Dean, to help him.

 

Instead, he abided his big brother’s wishes and began looking over the notes.  It was a Wendigo- something so simple, just a monster to keep them busy- to keep Sam busy.  He side-eyed Dean, who stared straight ahead, almost as if he weren’t seeing a damn thing. He had an urge to nudge him, but knew that might have violent consequences.  The time for shitty pranks was long over between them.

 

Sam went back to the notes.  They were headed to a small South Carolina forest where hikers had been disappearing, all signs pointing to the vermin that was a Wendigo.  It would be a simple enough hunt. Find its lair and bring it down with fire. He sighed and closed the folder, pushing himself into the seat as he set it aside.  A couple hours of shut eye wouldn’t hurt anything, especially since neither of them had slept since their last hunt- something much more complicated than a Wendigo.

 

As the car lulled him to sleep, Sam wondered if they’d be able to save anyone like last time.

 

~~~

 

Sam awoke with a sharp pain in his neck from the angle he’d decided to sleep at.  He inhaled deeply through his nose as he rubbed at the sore spots, sitting up and noticing that the car was empty and that they were parked in a motel parking lot, a lot rather similar to the one they had previously stayed at.

 

His eyebrows furrowed.  Dean rarely ever left him in the car, always taking pleasure in waking him up in horrid ways.  Apparently, that had changed as well. Sam shook his head, gathering his things and getting out.  He walked inside the motel room, tossing his things on the bed next to Dean’s, noting the bathroom door was shut tight.  Probably Dean staring at the damn blade. He sat on the bed, still rubbing his sore neck. It didn’t take long for him to want to talk to the other.  He could only stand so much silence.

 

“You left me in the car,” he grumbled loudly.

 

“Yeah, well, you were asleep,” Dean responded, voice distant.  Sam had a feeling it was that damn blade again.

 

Sam went quiet for a moment.  This new Dean scared him. He didn’t even want to be in the same room as him, let alone the car for hours on end, but if there was anything he knew about himself, it was that he would do anything for the other.  Anything at all, even if it required cursing out an Angel of the Lord to come up with some sort of plan.

 

“Dean, we really need to talk about the Mark,” Sam said, intertwining his fingers and staring down at them; however, that was broken when the bathroom door opened suddenly.  Dean stood in the doorframe, the blade in his hand and sleeves pulled up, showing off the nasty red Mark. It nearly sent a shiver through Sam.

 

“No, what we need to do is worry about the hunt.  People are dying, Sam,” Dean responded, walking over to his bed and swadling the blade as if it were a newborn.  Sam had never seen him so gentle with anything.

 

“Fine.  Get your ranger outfit on, then,” Sam responded, grabbing his own and shutting himself in the bathroom where he splashed water on his face, staring at himself in the mirror for a moment before tearing his gaze away.  He didn’t have the stomach to look at the failure of a brother he was. He made quick work of getting his outfit on, trying not to think about how much things had changed. They used to get dressed in front of one another without shame, but now they did so behind closed doors.  They used to get close to one another, maybe not spilling everything, but Sam had grown comfortable with it. Now, it was over. The moments had long since passed and he had a feeling they’d never get them back, not without the damn Mark off his brother’s arm.

 

Once finished getting dressed, Sam and Dean drove to the forest, stopping at the cabin and questioning the leaders about the murders.  It didn’t take too long, which meant they still had plenty of daylight to explore. They each grabbed a bag filled with food and of equipment to start a fire.  There was no telling how long the hunt would take, it all depended on how quickly they found the Wendigo’s lair.

 

Without a word to one another, the boys headed into the forest, staying close, but not too close.  Sam desperately tried not to draw himself closer to the other despite the fact that he craved it desperately.  The quiet created a barrier between them and Sam couldn’t stand it anymore. He shot his hand out, hooking long fingers around Dean’s toned bicep and pulling him back.

 

Dean looked at him as if embers were burning in his eyes.  “What the hell, Sam?” he growled.

 

“We need to talk, Dean.”

 

“Here?  Now?” Dean asked incredulously.

 

“You’re not willing any other time, so yes, here and now,” Sam began, but a sharp pain in the back of his head stopped him from continuing.  He watched Dean’s eyes roll into the back of his head as he dropped before him. Sam reached for him, but didn’t get far as he too fell, world growing black before he even hit the ground.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd

Sam awoke to cool metal digging into his side.  He groaned softly and rubbed the back of his head as he sat up, looking around.  The first thing that became distinguishable to him was the rusted bars directly in front of his face.  Dim lighting illuminated cages around him and it dawned on Sam that he was stuck  _ inside _ one of them.  His heartbeat quickened as he felt around, his hand hitting something hard as his head whipped around.  He calmed slightly when the form stirred and a head lifted. It was only Dean. At least they were stuck together.

 

A little calmer, Sam continued investigating.  He felt chilled, quickly realizing that his clothes had been stripped from his body, leaving only a dirty-looking cloth around his groin.  Running a hand through his hair, he pushed himself closer to the bars, trying to find a hint of someone, anyone, that might know what was going on.  However, the lighting was much too dim making it so he couldn’t see past the bars in each cage.

 

Dean was beside him in a second, their shoulders touching slightly.  Usually, such a touch would comfort Sam greatly, but he had a horrible feeling that things were only going to get worse from then on.  He turned his head slightly, licking his lips before speaking. “What in the hell’s going on?” he asked softly, only to jump back when something hit the bars of their cage, the ringing sound piercing the silence.

 

“Keep quiet!” someone growled from outside.

 

Sam fell back in surprise, eyes shooting over to Dean.  He wasn’t sure who was beyond the bars, but he didn’t dare risk talking again so he kept silent, moving closer to Dean.  It wasn’t the first time they’d woken up in terrible situations, but the feeling stirring in his gut was something that couldn’t be shaken.

 

He wasn’t sure how long they’d been in the cage before two men came along and unlocked it.  Sam gave Dean one look before he knew what they needed to do. As soon as the cage door opened, they attacked, jumping at the men.  Sam grabbed him by the hair, slamming his head into the concrete below. He was winning. His captor was soon going to pass out, all he had to do was- 

 

“Sammy,” a strained gasp rang out, causing Sam’s head to turn quickly.  The one Dean had been fighting had him by the neck, holding him down.

 

“If you know what’s good for your brother, I’d let my guy go,” he growled.

 

Sam bared his teeth but did as asked, not wanting any harm to come to Dean.  He lifted his hands, letting the man below him crawl out, coughing a few times before standing and gripping Sam’s upper arm.  Neither wasted any time in pulling out syringes. Sam glared as the man holding him injected his arm. He wanted to fight and break free, but doing so meant risking Dean’s safety.  Better to comply than to lose his brother.

 

Within seconds, his muscles weakened.  His knees buckled underneath him before giving out entirely and causing him to fall to the floor.  Dean followed closely behind. He could hear the men chuckling as they slipped a collar around Sam’s throat, hooking a leash through the metal loop and dragging them to a brightly lit area.  Sam looked around through hazy eyes, fists trying to clench as he focused in on where he was.

 

They were on a platform and beyond them were… people.  Each held a paddle with a red number on it, waiting and speaking amongst themselves patiently.  Slightly to the left was another man, standing behind a podium set up with papers and a gavel. The realization didn’t take long to hit Sam.  They were being sold. The men holding them brought them to their feet, leading them around the stage and forcing them to spin around and show off their bodies.  Sam had never felt so dirty, so exposed. He tried not to let his eyes wander to Dean, but he couldn’t stop it. Hazel eyes met green, and in that moment, he knew Dean felt just as exposed.

 

The man standing behind the podium banged his gavel twice, silencing the crowd.  “Moving on… Now, we have a very special treat for you all tonight. Brothers- one alpha and one omega.  The perfect set and a way to keep your bloodlines closed and pure.”

 

Sam didn’t understand the words coming from the man’s mouth.  Alpha? Omega? It didn’t make any sense. Though his brain was fuzzy, so he was sure he was missing something crucial.  It almost seemed like the work of a trickster and his eyes searched the crowd for anyone that might be snacking down on treats, giving away their position.  However, he couldn’t get his eyes to adjust properly, making doing so nearly impossible.

 

“We’ll start the bidding off at $10,000…” the man called into the crowd.  Sam watched as people raised their paddles, the price continuing to go up further and further until it was up to $70,000 with only two people challenging one another to raise their paddle.  It seemed that everyone in the musty room had held their breaths, waiting for a winner.

 

“And  _ sold _ for 75,000 to the fellow in the trench coat!  Please, follow these nice men to the back and claim your reward,” the announcer yelled, his face red and beaded with sweat.  Sam couldn’t say he looked different. He could feel his body heat up, the sweat pouring down his forehead and neck as his pulse quickened.  They had just been sold to… a guy in a trench coat? There was one man whom they knew to always wear a trench coat.

 

As they were led off the stage, Sam looked over to Dean quickly, eyes widening.  He could see Dean mouth ‘Castiel?’ out of the corner of his eye, which meant they were both thinking it.  The Angel, their friend, had rescued them. They would be okay.

 

They were led to a small room, just as musty as the others, but free of any cages and people.  It was only them and the guards, until the Angel walked into the room, a frown on his face as he studied his purchases.  Sam nearly smiled in relief when Castiel looked toward their captives and waved his hand. The men nodded and took their leave quickly, leaving Sam and Dean alone with the other.

 

It was Dean that spoke first.  “Damn, Cas, are we glad to see y-”

 

Castiel held up his hand, silencing Dean.  He gave him a stern look before speaking in his deep voice.  “You will address me as Master or nothing at all. Do you understand, human?”

 

Dean looked taken aback and Sam would have laughed if the situation had been anything else.  It almost seemed like someone had altered the Castiel they had come to know, to care for. It reminded him of the time when he had a serious God complex, but he’d thought those days were long over.

 

For once, though, Dean had actually been stunned stupid by Castiel, rendering him speechless.  Sam took a step forward, slightly pushing the surprised Dean to the side. “Castiel, are you answering my prayers or did you bring us here?”

 

He never got a chance to find out as the last thing he saw was the angel rolling his eyes followed by the feeling of Castiel’s fingers on his forehead, effectively knocking him out.

 

~~~

 

Sam’s eyes snapped open, a gasp forcing its way out of his mouth.  He sat up quickly, looking around the room. It was small, a king size bed taking up most of the space with a toilet in the corner of the room.  That was it. Directly in front of him was a door, which Dean stood in front of, trying his damndest to open it, but it wouldn’t budge.

 

“Dean,” Sam muttered, his voice cracking slightly toward the end.  He wondered just how long he’d been out, but had no way of telling as the room didn’t come with a single window, and he hadn’t seen the sky since their time in the forest.

 

Dean turned around quickly, as if startled by Sam.  His face was contorted into something he’d never seen before, something that terrified him more than the Mark on his arm and his obsession with the Blade - it was fear.  He’d seen Dean afraid, but never to this extent. It was as if it was seeping out of him and consuming Sam. He could feel it grip at his heart tightly, trying to drag him under again.

 

He couldn’t let it.  He had to be stronger than what they were facing.  It was easier said than done, but they’d faced worst.  They’d stopped the apocalypse, they’d been to Hell and back.  They could handle this without a problem - if only they knew what  _ this _ was.

 

“Are you okay, Sammy?” Dean asked, showing concern for the first time since Sam could remember.  He couldn’t stop the tears that flooded his eyes at the relief he felt. He could only nod in response, just wanting Dean to walk up to him and embrace him, hold him until it was all over.  Dean looked back to the door. “We’ll get out of this. I’ll make sure of it.”

 

The door opened, causing both to turn their gazes to Castiel as he practically floated in, trenchcoat flaring around him.  He opened his mouth to speak, but not a single word was uttered before Dean spoke, “You son of a bitch.” In a flash, he was on Cas, throwing punch after punch, reaching wherever he could on the Angel.

 

Castiel endured some of the violence, only to press his fingers against Dean’s forehead.  He dropped like a sack of potatoes. Sam growled and moved forward, ready for his turn. However, Cas held a finger to his lips, stopping Sam in his tracks.  “I’ll explain everything to you if you stay calm, Sam.”

 

“Explain what?  Explain why you brought us here?  Explain why you’re doing this to us?” Sam hissed, fists clenching.  After all the praying, all the worrying, Castiel had been behind it all.  At least, that’s what he assumed. The only thing stopping him from attacking was the not knowing, the need to hear out a friend.

 

“I didn’t bring you here.  I’m unsure who did, but I’m assuming it was for a reason.  As you can probably tell, things have changed. This is a world of Alphas and Omegas, a world that is barely managing to hold itself together, but we manage.  The Angels, we’re in charge. God is dead, demons run free and are attempting to take control from us. There have been many wars, but all have been won by the good,” Castiel said, pushing his hands into his trenchcoat and beginning to pace.  He didn’t look at Sam as he spoke.

 

Sam let it sink in, though he still had questions.  “Why did you buy us? And what  _ are  _ Alphas and Omegas?”

 

“I bought you because I knew you’d be in better hands than if someone else did.  Some Angels are beginning to trade souls for Alpahs and Omegas - selling them to demons.  It’s a black market of sorts, and something you and Dean don’t need to be involved in,” he said, finally looking at Sam.  “As for your other question, Alphas are usually more dominant and are able to impregnate Omegas. Dean is the Alpha. You, Sam, are an Omega.”

 

“Wait… Impregnate?  But, I’m a male! It’s physically impossible!” Sam exclaimed, taking a step back as surprise took over.

 

Castiel smiled, a cruel but knowing smile.  “That stopped mattering a long time ago. Just wait until your first heat, Sam.  You’ll be begging for it.” He straightened his clothing and sniffed. “I’ll leave you to process all of this.”  He then turned and walked out, an audible click sounding when the door closed.

 

Sam could only stand stock still for a moment, his chest heaving as he tried to grasp everything that had been said to him, everything he’d discovered and just how much Cas… didn’t care.  God, he didn’t know what to do. He still didn’t have a good grasp on  _ what  _ they were now, on what the world had become.  He shook his head and bent down, pressing his hand to Dean’s temple.  He needed his big brother. He needed to tell him everything that happened, just so someone else could help him make sense of it all.

 

As soon as Sam’s skin contacted Dean’s, his eyes snapped open and he sat up.  “I’m gonna kill that fucking Angel,” he growled, sitting up.

 

“Okay, but before you commit murder, calm down for a second.  After Cas knocked you on your ass, he talked to me,” Sam began, then continuing on to fill Dean in on everything that was said.  When he was finished, he sat back, waiting for Dean to come up with a plan or  _ something  _ to get them out of their situation.

 

However, all Dean did was run a hand through his hair, a long, exhausted sigh pushing its way past his lips.  He pulled his knees up, resting his arms on them and bowing his head, growing quiet. It was a long time before he finally spoke again.  “We’re fucked, Sammy. If Cas didn’t do this, then who did? A Trickster? How are we going to find them? We’re trapped.”

 

“Dean…” Sam began, but was cut off when the door opened and Cas entered once more.  As Sam and Dean stood, he took his trenchcoat off, setting it on the bed and rolling up the sleeves of his white button-up.

 

Castiel then turned to them.  “Dean, you attacked me. I cannot let something like that go.  I’m going to have to punish you.”

 

Sam could see Dean visibly tense up, but he smirked - dark and without humor.  “Give it your best.”

 

In a flash, Castiel was suddenly in front of Dean, slamming his fist into the side of his face.  Sam watched him drop, mouth opening in horror, but as he tried to move forward to help him, Cas held out a hand, rendering Sam unable to take a step.  He could only watch as his brother was pummeled into the ground, groaning and crying out in pain every few moments.

 

When Cas was satisfied, he stood, looking down at the blood on his white clothing.  He didn’t make a face or react to it, just… looked. He then grabbed his coat and pulled it back on, straightening it out and backtracking to the door.  “I will give you a few days to heal and then I will have you breed Sam. However, you two are not to touch one another until I give the okay. Disobeying me will result in severe punishment.  There are eyes in this room. Eyes that you cannot escape.” He snapped his fingers, nodded to Sam, and left the room once more.

 

As soon as Sam realized he could move again, he dropped to his knees, pulling Dean into his arms and cradling him there for a moment before lifting him and setting him on the bed.  He climbed in after him, holding onto him tightly. There was nothing he could say or do. Dean groaned, relaxing slightly at Sam’s touch. “What in the hell have we stepped into, Sammy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would like to beta this, I'd be so grateful! If you're interested, shoot me a message at strangernatural.tumblr.com. Sex will be a thing from the next chapter on. I just needed to get things going, obviously. Prepare for drama and lots of banging!


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible at updating! Sorry for taking so long, work and life have been hectic and I haven't had much time to write. I hope this chapter is decent enough.

 

It had been a long day.

 

The only positive outcome was it seemed Dean was now unaffected by the Mark, not to mention the fact they were sharing a bed again.  Sam couldn’t remember the last time they’d laid so close to one another, their bodies pressing against one another so closely Sam could feel Dean’s heart thrumming in his chest.  Despite the circumstances, the rhythmic beat soothed him and he let his eyes drift closed.

 

Sam wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep.  All he knew was that things were  _ different  _ when he came to.  Sweat slicked his body and made the sheets stick uncomfortably to his skin.  His stomach was in knots and his cock… his cock was so hard it was painful.

 

He groaned into the sheets, pushing his burning face into the pillows and unwillingly grinding his hips into the mattress to try and relieve the tension.  He felt close, but not close enough to come. “Fuck,” he groaned, lifting himself up and freezing.

 

Dean sat to the side of him, eyes wide as he stared Sam down.  He sat on the edge of the bed, as if one push would be enough to knock him off completely.  But that wasn’t what made Sam freeze. No, it was the look of pure hunger in his eyes as he stared.

 

“Dean?” Sam whispered, hoping the sound of his voice would rid Dean’s eyes of that hungry look.

 

“I can- I can  _ smell  _ you.  Or, uh, your arousal.  God, Sammy, I want to pound you into the mattress right now,” Dean said, but it didn’t sound like him.  He sounded more animalistic than anything.

 

In any other circumstance, Dean’s voice and the situation they had found themselves in would have scared the arousal right out of Sam, but in this case it only heightened it.  He wanted his brother to pin him down and fuck him raw and god, the way his hungry eyes traveled over his body…

 

Sam’s fingers bunched into the sheets as he struggled to hold himself back.  He couldn’t throw himself on Dean, not after what Castiel had said. They couldn’t touch one another and he’d be damned if Dean got another beating because of him.  But, he wouldn’t be Sam fucking Winchester if he didn’t come up with some sort of plan to benefit the both of them and get rid of the troublesome boner.

 

“Lay on your back, Dean,” Sam said, doing just that.

 

Dean cocked his head to the side slightly but did what was asked of him, laying back onto the pillows.  His eyes didn’t leave Sam’s body.

 

Sam pushed two fingers into his mouth, running his tongue over the digits and getting them coated with saliva.  Once satisfied, he spread his legs and pushed them into his hole without hesitation, moaning loudly at the feeling of something, anything entering him.  They slid in easily with no trouble, something that would’ve puzzled him had the arousal not been clouding his brain.

 

“Fuck, Sammy, you look so good on your back like that,” Dean growled, fisting his hard cock, staring at his little brother’s fingers pumping in and out of his hole.  “But imagine if it were my cock pushing into you, hitting your spot over and over until you were screaming my name.”

 

If possible, Sam’s body grew warmer at the sound of Dean’s voice in his ear.  He whimpered, adding a third finger and crooking them upward to hit his sweet spot while his other hand busied itself with his pert nipples, pinching them between his fingers as his back arched off the bed.  “God, Dean. Keep- nngh- keep going.”

 

“Imagining me pulling your legs up until your feet are by your head and your ass is off the bed and goin’ to town on that pretty pale ass of yours.  I purposely slow down and have you beg for more of my cock and, fuck if you don’t beg…” Dean trailed off, throwing his head back as his hand ran up and down the shaft of his cock, imagining the warmth of his brother’s ass instead of his hand.  “I give you what you beg for, not stopping until you’re a panting mess underneath me.”

 

Sam’s body shook, eyes closing as he pictured every word in his mind.  His cock leaked precome onto his stomach, mixing with sweat and he felt too hot and it was getting to be too much, but he kept pumping his fingers, kept hitting his spot, and kept Dean’s words in his head.  Soon enough, he was coming, body convulsing slightly and back arching off the bed. White filled the blackness of his closed eyes as if there had been an avalanche.

 

He could feel the bed vibrating slightly next to him, but it didn’t register that Dean had climaxed as well until he dropped, panting loudly.  He raised his head, only to discover that his cock was still hard. It hadn’t gone away. It hadn’t been enough.

 

“Fuck,” he groaned, letting his head drop back onto the pillows.

 

The door to the room opening knocked him directly out of his thoughts and what he had just done.  They sat up quickly, both covering themselves with the duvet.

 

Castiel entered, closing the door swiftly behind him and locking it before turning to them and crossing his arms over his chest.  “Since the two of you obeyed, I will let you have one another. Sam, you are not to release until Dean does. If you do, you will be punished.”  He then stood back, letting his arms fall and hooking his fingers together in front of his crotch.

 

Dean scoffed.  “What? You’re just gonna watch?”

 

“Of course.  I have to make sure Sam obeys,” Cas said.

 

“But you already knew we had obeyed.  You’ve been watching us,” Sam said before Dean could retort.

 

“I can deliver punishment faster if I’m already in the room.  Now, you must be yearning to touch one another. Do so before I change my mind,” he said.

 

Sam’s eyes met Dean’s and before he knew what was happening, Dean had him pinned to the bed.  “I know we’re in a bad situation, Sammy, but I can’t help myself. You have no idea how badly I want to do this.”

 

“I think I understand more than you think,” Sam muttered, reaching up and hooking his hand around the back of Dean’s neck.  He pulled his head down, their lips meeting aggressively as tongues explored one another’s mouths. Sam was aware he was moaning but he couldn’t stop the whorish sounds from escaping as he pushed his hips up toward Dean’s crotch.

 

Dean broke the kiss, grinning down at him in an almost playful manner.  “I’m gonna rock your world, baby brother.”

 

Sam chuckled and, god, it almost seemed like they were in a cheap motel again while their dad was out on a hunt, exploring and teasing one another’s bodies and getting used to the fact that they could touch one another.  

 

It was as if they weren’t in another dimension being held captive by their friend.

 

The pads of Dean’s fingers trailed down Sam’s body slowly, cascading down his chest, his abdomen and finally ending at the base of his cock.  “I forgot how beautiful you were, little brother.”

 

He could only smile, knowing words wouldn’t make it past his lips if Dean kept up the light-as-a-feather touching on his dick.  And then, suddenly, the warmth of his hand was surrounding the shaft and it was as if there had been an explosion in Sam’s head as he shoved his hips up.  It wasn’t him, something had taken over and couldn’t be stopped. He was a horny teenager that needed to be dicked and only his big brother could give him what he needed.

 

“God, Dean!” Sam whined.

 

“Don’t come,” he said, but continued pumping his cock slowly.

 

Sam whined.  “‘M not sure how long I’m gonna last if you keep touching me.”

 

Dean cursed softly and positioned himself against Sam’s puffy hole, spitting on his hand and spreading saliva over his swollen dick.  “I really wish I coulda taken my time.”

 

“Once we get out of he-” he was cut off as Dean pushed himself inside him without warning, all the way up to the base.  “Fuck!”

 

“You feel so good, babe,” Dean groaned, pulling out slightly and slamming himself back in.  Sam’s walls tightened around his cock slightly, as if he were trying to milk him when they had just gotten started.  He pressed his hands into the mattress to steady himself and picked up the pace.

 

Sam felt as if it were just them there, all thoughts of Castiel and their situation had since been forgotten ever since Dean began touching him.  He tilted his head back as his big brother’s cock brushed against his spot, forcing a long, low moan past his lips. Dean quickly took advantage, wrapping a hand loosely around Sam’s exposed throat as he slid in and out of that perfect hole.

 

He could feel himself falling apart, but was completed all at once.  It was as if all he’d needed was Dean inside him, spreading him open and pummeling his ass.  “D-Dean, I’m close,” he whispered.

 

“Just hold out a little longer, I’m almost there,” he whispered back, leaning over Sam and attaching his lips to his collarbone.

 

Sam shivered under his touch, body freezing as another orgasm worked him over without his permission.  He stopped breathing, clenching his jaw as he squeezed his eyes shut. The euphoria filled him to the brim while come layered his abdomen.  He could feel Dean continue moving inside him and then the feeling of something filling him as he found his own orgasm.

 

And then it was over and everything became real again, especially when Cas stepped forward, clearing his throat.

 

“You failed, Sam.  I must punish you.”


End file.
